The End
by JonasBROgirl8816
Summary: The difference between the fast lane and freedom is four friends that share a mysterious,dark past.The fast lane took the four to the top of the world,but it also brought the End along.TheEnd haunts the four daily, until they choose to face it.It was time


I couldn't help but smile as the cigar smoke danced along of the rafters. To me, it was a beautiful sight; the lighting from the dance floor casting shadows through the smoke and rafters. It was something I lived for. It was years ago. I had changed for the better. But something was still missing.

The past.

Today was chosen long ago between the four of us. They scattered us around the world, not telling us were the others were at. We were given nothing but the clothes on our back and five hundred dollars. We were told that it was up to us to make it. The four of us agreed to meet in ten years. Pinky promised. Nothing or no one was going to stop me from this meeting.

So here I was. The others hadn't showed yet. I wasn't worried. They would come.

Sitting in the corner of the club, I watched people move pass my table as I slipped my drink. Remembering my friends.

Our fun times.

Our sad times.

My life.

My _family. _

The End.

Recognizing the blonde hair that was moving through the crowd, I smiled into my drink and waved. A ghost of a smile graced the blonde's lips as he made his way over to me, drink in hand. Words weren't exchanged as we greeted one another; just a quick hug and a peck on the cheek from me.

Together, we turned to the crowd.

Watching.

Waiting.

It wasn't long before my companion spotted another of our group, who was getting a drink from the bar. With a flip of now shocking short hair, she slid up to our table without a word. The blonde smiled in greeting. She kept her eyes on her drink, not looking at ever of us.

She looked ready to bolt.

I tap on my shoulder had me spinning around as my companions looked surprised at my new reflexes.

"Ollie."

I released my friend, helping him up from the floor. He gave me a tight smile and press a kiss to my check.

The blonde was smiling behind his hand.

The short haired woman was now looking up as us.

Ollie took the seat between the blonde and the short haired woman.

I turned away from the noise and the people. It was time to face the music.

I finally took the change to see how much my companions had changed.

The blonde wasn't so blonde anymore, for he was the oldest of the group just nearing forty. He hadn't taken his years well; the weight were a dead give away to his age.

Ollie hadn't changed much. Laugh lines, a hair cut, and a beard made him look about the same age as the blonde.

The short haired woman was the biggest surprise. She had always been known for waist length curly hair. For some reason I wasn't surprised to see a bruise peeking out from beneath her shirt or the extra pounds she now carried on her once slim body.

I knew I had changed. I had always been a tomboy to them. I didn't think that my three friends had even seen me wear something so….girly.

"You cut your hair." The man I called Ollie directed at the other woman.

She smiled, fingers dancing along the rim of her glass. "Yeah. I don't have the time to deal with it anymore with a husband and four kids."

"Wow Miles. You a Mom?" The blonde touched his sister's arm. "Dad would be proud."

Miley looked back down that her drink and took a deep breath. "Yeah. I know." Her slim fingers danced against the table before speaking again. "Look at you Lils. Career woman?"

I smiled. "Yeah." I took a slip of my drink before continuing. "I got into fashion. Apparently I have an eye for designing. And not much of anything else." I glanced at my one time crush. "What about you Jackson?"

"Nothing as special as you." Jackson set his drink down and folded his hands, smiling. "I own my own business. The kids keep me busy."

"Kids?" Oliver asked. "You and little kids?"

The older man grinned. "Yeah I know. Rach wanted too so I was like, what the hell!"

Miley and Oliver both laughed. I couldn't bring myself to laugh. Jackson had an bleak look on his face at this mention.

"Jackson," I asked. "What of your wife?"

The man smiled sadly. "Died four years ago bring the twins into the world."

Miley hugged him. I touched his hand.

"I'm sorry."

We sat in silence until Jackson spoke up.

"Oliver, a beard?"

"Yup." He said, running a hand over it, a dark look in his eyes. "Scars. Couldn't stand people looking at me like I'm crazy anymore."

We all looked away as if suddenly burnt.

"I'm sorry." Oliver said quickly. "I shouldn't have-"

"No." Miley spoke up. "It's fine." She slipped her hand into Jackson's as he tried to pull himself together. "We need to talk about it anyway."

"Yes." I said agreeing. I picked my cutch off the table and finished my drink. "What do you say we get the hell out of here and find a quieter place to chat?"

"I agreed." Oliver said, helping me to my feet. "Remember Rico's?"

We waited as the other two stood.

"Of course." Jackson said. "I miss the little guy."

"Never thought I would hear that from you." Miley shot at her brother.

Jackson frowned. "Yeah. Me too."

"So it's decided. Rico's?" Oliver asked.

Jackson, Miley, and I all nodded.

"Led the way, man." Jackson ordered, taking my elbow so I didn't get lost. Oliver slipped an arm around Miley's shoulders and pulled her into the crowd.

Jackson and I exchanged nervous looks before following them.

It was time to face the past.


End file.
